Sun Rise
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: What if, instead of hearing Edward say 'Be Happy', he said to get in her house away from Jake. And what if the Cullen in the house wasn't Alice, and Mystery Cullen was making cookies?


Jacob had just reached the driveway. I realized he was trying for me, and I heard Edward's voice. "Go inside Bella. He's dangorous! He might hurt you!" the mirage said. I then saw a mercedes, Carlisle's to be exact, and I got out. I prayed Jake wouldn't notice the car. Or whatever Cullen's scent.

"STOP!" he said

Dang it! Shoot! SUrely the Cullen would hear, and come. "Help." i mumbled to the mystery Cullen.

"What?" I snapped

"I smell something. A vampire. Get back in."

"No, there's no need, Jacob. It's just Carlisle. I called him." i lied at the last part

"Why?" he said, turning into Sam's Jake

I told everyone I asked the Cullen's to leave, for the family. I didn't want them to be critcized for leaving me. It was my own plainness that drove them away.

"Because, Charlie isn't well and I want Carlisle to look at him?"

"Can't a regular docter do that?"

"Not as good as Carlisle."

"Okay. Tell him that we're watching him."

"Oh, yes of course. You can't stand it if she left you for me? You know she would." Edward mirage said

"I will."

With that I walked to my house and unlocked the door. The kitchen light was on and I could smell chocalate chip cookies and hot cocoa. I went in to the kitchen to see Esme Cullen setting the meal on the table. A smile broke across my face as she simply said 'Eat up.'. I knew she wanted to leave soon, but I NEEDED to hug her. I ran up to her, wrapped my arms around her and enhaled her scent. Apple Cider and Chocalate chip cookies, as always. That was her scent. She smelled so comforting.

"I missed you." I whispered

"I missed you to Bella dear. Now eat up." she whispred "And before you ask, no one knows about my visit. Well, Alice knows I'm here and what I'm doing. Carlisle thinks I just came to check up on you from a distance."

"What did you come here for?"

"You of course. Victoria is near, and I had to see you're alive and well. Then, I guess I'll be staying for a while. MAybe we can remodel the house togeather dear!"

"Oh, that's nice. You can go remodel now. I know you only stopped by to warn me. I'll tell the wolves."

"Well, that doesn't suprise me, about the wolves, but why on earth do you think I only stopped by tow warn you?"

"Because. Ed-he-" I paused, then just said it "Edward told me you guys didn't love me anymore, I don't want to keep you frmo your happiness."

"Well, you should know that I am happy right now and the only thing that could make it better would be the arrival of our family. But, Alice said she would come by, if you want."

"But, Edward said" and I began with the moment he took me in the forest and ended with the moment I got out of the car. "The rest, is well, you know. YOu're here."

Her face full of many, many emotions. Amoung them, pain and realization. She shook her head.

"Bella, dear, you believed him? Oh my. NOw, I'll tell you what I know happened. He lied, I know. He walked in, changed into the clothes he wore on your BIrthday, grabbed your picture, some bottle cap, and curled up in a ball. He said, the moment I saw him, on the Denali's attic floor, this, and I quote 'Oh, mom, I lied. I'm a horrible person. I've kept a lie to Bella, and a promise I don't want to keep. I told her I didn't love her. That this would be the last time I see her.'. He hasn't moved since. Serouslly, Bella, you did a number on him. Well, he did it upon himself, but you changed him none the less."

He loved me. HE lied! HE LOVED ME! THEY LOVED ME! The smile on my face couldn't be contained. I of course, wanted to rush to him. BUt, I had to tell Jake, then Charlie, and Charlie would be here late, tomorrow evening the earliest. What, with HArry and all. JAke, I guess I could tell him now, but didn't want to risk him trying to hurt Esme. OR me. I, am still scared stiff and I don't think I was right to continue the friendship. But, none the less, I wanted to see Edward, and I knew, at vampire speed, I could get there quick. I decided to let Esme and I have some bonding time, first, though.

"Wow. Your, um, okay with this, Bella?" she asked

"By how?"

"You don't want Edward?"

"WHat? NO! I mean, yes I want Edward. Now, tell me about the rest of you? Is Carlisle still saving lives? Emmet still, being, well Emmet?"

"UNforntunantlly, our family, indeed has changed drastically with out you."

"Tell, please. If it doesn't hurt."

"Well, I guess I'll start with CArlisle. Although he still is compassionant about humans living on, he has ceased is practice of surgery. He has moved on to the orthapedics, namely forchildren 18 and under. HE has opened his own practice, and has named it "The Bone Docter." In his office is why he opened up the place, which is you. HE tells of you as his own daughter. Oh, he adopted you and loved you so. Now who shall I tell now?"

"Well, how about Emmet?"

"Oh, the poor boy." she frowned, then smiled "He has opened up a joke store, and he likes the jokes, but now, he doesn't laugh at his own jokes now. He has a "Wanted" sign of you at the cash register. He believes with every bone in his body, that if someone comes and see's you, they will bring you to him, and he can keep you all to himself, so Edward doesn't run away with you. Every day, he points at it. He, some how must have infered I would see you no matter what Edward said. Edward is intent on keeping you safe, but, he doesn't know who you've befriended, so, he believes you are. He's an idiot, if you ask me, at the moment, Edward."

"Rose?"

"Ahh.. Rose. She is making cars, you know. She plans on making the perfect one for you. She says when she's done, she's going to place it in your drive way. She, does love you, she just wouldn't show it, because she didn't want to get attached. But she did."

"Umm... Jasper?"

"Oh, he has it the worst. All these depressing emotions, pushed on to him. He also believes we left because of him, and places the burden onto himself. He, I must say, has gotten over his thirst for human blood. He, although is as in control of himself as much as Carlisle, of course, he's not as innocent, but Jasper knows that to have tasted, and now he can hold back, is a strong trait."

"Alice?"

"Oh, she is the happiest of us all. She can see you in visions. she can protect you the most by preventing the threats she see's coming your way. She has, may I say, been to Forks many times, to protect you. Jacob Black, would not let her see you, though. She has commited her being to your future. Even Jasper get's a small portion of her time. She is the one who fixed the window, last month. She left her signature on a sticky note, but I guess the wolf must have trashed it."

"Yourself?"

"Oh, I mainly see to it that the family is okay. And, mainly, that means trying to get Edward to hunt, but, his eye's are blacker than ever. It is why I'm wary of the human's in the area. I'm afraid he might lose it."

"Oh my. Then I guess that means I can't see him then, well not ow, right?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. Dear, why don't we go to the house. I believe there is a wolf eavesdropping."

We looked out the window and a huge, russet wolf was staring.

"Yes. I believe I have clothes there."  



End file.
